Aerophobia
by VirginiaTin
Summary: “There is a blizzard raging outside." started Bones who tried to control her body which was trembling uncontrollably.


**Title:** Aerophobia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Bones'

**Summary:** "There is a blizzard raging outside." started Bones who tried to control her body which was trembling uncontrollably.

**A/N**: This one came up my mind when I heard about the blizzard in the US and because we have in Poland snowstorm too, but happily not that strong, cause I am afraid of strong wind x)

I hope that it is not too much OOC.

_Aerophobia_

"There is no way that I will let you go outside now!" said Booth to Brennan.

"Why not?" she asked .

"Because there is eleven inches of snow, what's more it is still snowing and the blizzard is going to hit around midnight!" he hoped that he could convince her to stay with him.

"So I have plenty of time to get home." Truth be told, doctor Brennan had no idea what time it was.

"Bones, it's eleven thirty, it is impossible for you to get home before the storm! You will stuck in the middle of the road, at night, in the middle of blizzard and without the heating! So there is absolutely no way I will let you go!" said Booth, he perfectly knew that she was going to say something like 'I am perfectly capable to take care of myself.' so he quickly added. "Bones, please, trust me this one time."

It worked, she thought what she should do. Of course, she could walk out and drive home, but she was pretty sure that she will stuck somewhere in the road. In the other hand she could stay in the warm apartment... in his apartment... with Booth...

"Okay, I will stay" Brennan answered quietly, sat once again on the couch, where they watched movies ten minutes earlier. Booth grinned, he was happy that he persuaded her to stay. He was sure, she would be safe.

"Wanna watch movie?" he asked. Lately, he taught her about pop culture what's required to watch a movies together. But they could do it only in the evenings, what by the way gave Booth a great reason to take her out from the lab, so sometimes they ended up late. Just like this time.

------------------

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, the snow became stronger and the wind started to blow really hard. All the windows from Booth's apartment were vibrating, the branches started to break and the light went off.

"Great." said Booth.

"There is a blizzard raging outside. Power outages are quite common, especially in older buildings like this one." started Bones who tried to control her body which was trembling uncontrollably. She hated the wind, she was really terrified when the wind was blowing hard. Her whole body started to shiver and she couldn't stop that. Brennan knew that that was irrational but she could do nothing. Just like when she saw a snake.

"Yeah, you are surely right." Booth's voice took her out of her thoughts. "Flashlights... somewhere here... there you are..." said Booth to himself and added "Do you want to take a shower first?"

Brennan only nodded and headed to bathroom but suddenly she stopped.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"I have nothing to sleep in..." she started.

"Yeah, right... Wait a minute." he said and started to search in his closet. "Here... That should be good."

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem."

------------------

When Brennan came back, she noticed that Booth fell asleep on the couch. Quietly she came to him and whispered. "Booth"

"What's up?" he immediately sat up. Beside him lied a blanket and a pillow.

"I'm done. The bathroom is free." she said and Booth take a look on her. Bones only wore his FBI t-shirt, a shorts and probably nothing more. Her wet hair fell on her shoulders and long legs were exposed. He felt a sudden rush of blood hit his face. 'Thanks God for the darkness' he thought.

"You can sleep on the bed. I will take a nap here..." started Booth.

"No way! I won't kick you out of your own bed. Firstly because it's yours, and secondly because of your back!" she said. Booth knew there is no sense to argue with her when she used that tone.

"Okay" he said and went to the bathroom. In the same time Bones crawled under the blanket, tried to sleep. But she was too afraid to do that. She could not longer control her body, she just lied and shivered. Then Booth came back.

"Bones, are you sure that you want to sleep here, because if you..." he noticed that she was trembling.

"Everything is okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lied.

"Are you sure, cause you're shivering." Booth was really worried.

"Yes, it is just little cold here. I would be fine."

"Do you want another blanket..." he started but Brennan cut him off.

"No, really. I am fine".

"Well, if you change your mind just tell me." he said and walked to his bedroom.

------------------

Booth lied awake, he could not sleep. His mind was around half-naked anthropologist lied in his living-room and what's more the heating was break now and it started to be really cold, so he decided to bring her another cover. He thought that she would be asleep but when he came in he saw her sitting on the couch, trembling. He came closer to her and wrapped blanket around her small body.

"The heating is break so I thought..." he started unsurely.

"Thank you, Booth." she said quietly but she did not stop to shiver. That only worried him more.

"Bones, in the bedroom is slightly warmer so maybe..."

"No! Booth, you really can't sleep on the couch." she smiled, it was really nice to know that someone cared about her.

"Then I won't. We both can sleep on the bed. It is really big and we are adults so there is no problem." he hoped that rationally arguments can persuade her. And he knew that if she would agree then he would have restless night. There is no way that he would fall asleep with half-naked Brennan lied beside him.

"Okay" she said quietly and headed to his bedroom. Booth came too, he could not take his eyes off her long legs. When he crawled under the cover the heat from Brennan's body hit him. She lied on the other end of the bed, curled with her knees under her chin. Booth tried to not think about her. It seemed that she was already fine but it took only few minutes for her to started to shiver again. Something was wrong and Booth knew this. He turned to her and asked.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Booth, I am fine, really." she whispered.

"Don't lie to me. We both know that you are not. Please tell me..." He said really concerned.

"But you have to promise that you will not laugh at me." she told him embarrassed.

"I promise."  
"I have aerophobia" she said quietly.

"English please." he smiled reassuringly .

"I am afraid of the strong wind. Just like of the snake. I know it is not rational but I can do nothing about it." Brennan blushed, she was really happy that Booth could not see her.

"Bones, that is normal, Everyone is afraid of something." he said and smiled. He found out that she could not see him so he added.

"I know how to help you." he perfectly knew that he should not do that. He knew that Bones could kick his ass but he had to try.

"How?" she asked hopefully

"Come here." he looked at him surprised but said nothing. She just curled up closer to him, burying her head in that soft spot between his neck and shoulder, she could smell the very essence of his male scent. He put a hand around her waist and pulled her to him. Suddenly everything stopped to be important. She, no longer, heard blowing wind. The only important thing was that she was in his arms. She knew that tomorrow everything would be like it used to, that they would be only partners, but she let herself forget for a moment about it. She let herself have a little while of pleasure, only this time... She let herself be lulled to a peaceful sleep, Booth also fell asleep. They completely forgot about the blizzard. There were only the two of them nothing else mattered.

~The End~

Like it? Hate it? Review...


End file.
